Even when the volume of nonvolatile memory semiconductor devices decreases, high capacity data is still required to be processed in the nonvolatile memory semiconductor devices. Accordingly, integration of the nonvolatile memory semiconductor devices needs to be increased and a design rule for elements of the memory semiconductor devices is decreased. In particular, a gate length, which is a standard of the design rule, is decreasing in semiconductor devices that require a large number of transistors.